Allosaurus
Allosaurus= Note: All Allosaurus skins are weaker than the stock version Information Allosaurus (Al-oh-soar-uhs), or “Different lizard” in Latin, is a large theropod that lived during the Jurassic period. This dinosaur hunted large stegosaurids and small sauropods, making it one of the greatest hunters of its time. It attacked like an ax by opening its rather large mouth and striking prey with the top part of the jaw. This would result in profuse bleeding and sometimes shock, making this method extremely effective despite its relatively weak bite. Its lower jaw has few muscles that are only strong enough to go lower and has serrated teeth for more bleed. Unlike the Tyrannosaurus Rex, Allosaurus was quite speedy and could jump, making it extremely deadly if it managed to get on its assailants back. Allosaurus is the state fossil of Wyoming. The name Allosaurus means “different lizard.” It has balanced and good stats for a fast carnivore and in packs can be deadly. Trivia * With on November 22nd, 2018 it received its third remake. * It was considered one of the dinosaurs that desperately needed a buff and remodel before Black Friday. * Allosaurus is completely based off the Walking with Dinosaurs’ Big Al, it even uses the roars from it. |-|Allosaurus V2= Information To be added. Appearance To be added. |-|Classic Allosaurus= Information The Classic Allosaurus is the original Allosaurus skin, which was made in the map which we now call the ‘Mobile Map.’ The Stalker Allosaurus was made before the present Allosaurus skin, which is why the Classic and Stalker skins look different in shape compared to the present Allosaurus skin. Appearance The Classic Allosaurus is a large, bright red dinosaur with sharp black eyes. It has medium-sized arms and hands as well as large legs and feet. It has a stubby, broad snout, with a wide lower jaw filled with razor-sharp white teeth. It has a long tail that ends in a sharp tip, as well as a broad back. |-|Stalker= Information The Stalker Allosaurus is a skin for the Allosaurus, costing , making it cheaper than powerful, common dinosaurs such as the Oceanic Sarcosuchus or the Sea Master Mosasaurus. Appearance It is a large, pitch-black dinosaur with stalker-like scarlet eyes, earning its name. It has medium-sized arms and hands as well as large legs and feet. It has a stubby, broad snout, with a wide lower jaw filled with razor-sharp white teeth. It has a long black tail that ends in a sharp tip, as well as a broad back. It is partially transparent. |-|Terror Bunny= Information It was available during Easter, found inside random Easter eggs located around the new map. It is able to grab slightly larger dinosaurs which can be seen as it has quite the sizeable teeth. It also is very well animated despite its blocky model. Despite its relatively mediocre stats, it can take on a Camarasaurus and range it although it takes skill, as well as being capable of ranging Galactic Terror without taking damage. Appearance The Terror Bunny Allosaurus is a large bipedal white rabbit with spikes protruding from its back, sharp pink claws, and sharp teeth. It has a noticeable snake-like tongue. Trivia * This skin is part of the 2017 Easter event skins. Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Badge Unlockables Category:Creatures Category:Easter Event Skins Category:Allosaurids Category:Saurischians Category:Black Friday 2018